Quitting
by ChocoLover1331
Summary: "You're hurting me Cal." "I'm hurting you? I'M hurting YOU?" A bit angsty ; Gillian decides to leave the company and Cal. One-shot.


**Me: So this seriously came out of nowhere. Like seriously, one minute I'm listening to Andrea Bocelli's **_**Canto Della Terra**_** cause I had no internet and nothing better to do and next thing I know I'm typing this.**

**Cal: Could this have anything to do with the fact that it's 2 am?**

**Me: Nah... That's ridiculous.**

**Cal: Let's just hope this story isn't **_**ridiculous**_**. Alright people, you know the drill. Little button at the end of the story that says 'review', click that for me yeah?**

**Me: I don't own any of these deception experts. I certainly would love to though... Keep in mind that I'm tired so tell me: Should I write stories at 2 am more often or do I really need some sleep? R&R!**

***Edit***

**Cal: This fanfic is brought to you by the letter 'V'. "VaaVaaVoom", that's our motto.**

"You're hurting me _Cal_." she gritted through her teeth, their faces so close that they could feel each other's breaths on their lips. He effectively trapped her between the wall and his body, his arms letting go of hers as he put them up against the wall to her sides.

"I'm hurting you? _I'm_ hurting _you_?" his voice had such a gruff sound, it was so raw, that she shivered. She could do no more but look straight into his eyes which seemed to be only millimeters away to her.

"Do you have any idea... what you leaving would do to me?" he asked in the same low, raw voice. She swallowed hard as she continued to look into his eyes, those eyes that one sparkled with joy were now ignited solely by anger and what seemed to her like pain.

"You could run the company perfectly fine without me." she said slowly, in the same hush tone he had used. She had wanted to sound affirming but her voice came out with a slightly different emotion, one that made her statement almost sound almost like a plea for peace.

"FORGET THE BLOODY COMPANY!" He yelled to which she responded by closing her eyes shut and her body jerking in surprise. He kept the same proximity as he had when he was attempting to control his emotions, his arms were still keeping her from escaping this most delicate situation. She opened her eyes again as he continued to speak, or rather, to yell.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THIS IS ABOUT WORK? YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THE COMPANY ARE YOU GILLIAN? NO, NOT MENTALLY ANYWAYS. THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU WANT, I CAN SEE THAT! YOU WANT TO GET AWAY FROM _ME_ FOR GOD KNOWS WHAT REASON! IS IT BECAUSE YOU FINALLY SAW IT?"

"Cal-" she tried interrupting him before he could say something he'd regret.

"DID YOU FINALLY GET INTO MY HEAD? READ MY FACE EVERY TIME THAT YOU SAW ME LOOKING AT YOU?"

"Cal-" she tried once more, this time with a warning tone. She didn't want him to say it. She didn't want him to say what she was sure would confirm her worst fears.

"WELL THEN DID YOU? DO I HAVE TO BLOODY SAY IT OUT LOUD, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? IS THAT WHAT IT WILL TAKE?"

"CAL! STOP, PLEASE, JUST STOP!" She screamed, her vision blurry with tears which streamed down her face as she blinked. It was at this time that she was eternally grateful that it was just the two of them in the ghostly building they called their office. They were in the hallway, the only light was coming from the Lightman Group sign staring across the front door. They hadn't spoken correctly in weeks, this was the first time since she saw _it_.

"NO! NO, I WILL NOT STOP. YOU SAW SOMETHING, SOMETHING THAT MADE YOU TAKE THIS DECISION, SOMETHING THAT YOU SAW WRITTEN ON MY FACE LIKE INK ON PAPER. SO TELL ME THEN, WHAT WAS IT? EH? WHAT WAS IT? OI. OI! LOOK AT ME! LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND TELL ME!" He screamed, having lost total control with the only woman who could make him react in such a way. If she left, he would be nothing. He would do anything to keep her near him, even if it meant promising never to let her see a mere hint on his face showing his love for her. He was almost sure that's what she'd seen and it was breaking his heart, he was broken. So when she turned his gaze away from him he couldn't bare it, he had to see her eyes if this was the last time he'd see them.

"AND WHY SHOULD I CAL? WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU WHEN YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I'VE SEEN? I WON'T GIVE YOU THE SATISFACTION OF HEARING IT JUST SO YOU CAN READ ME!" She yelled back with the same tone he had used. They were now both lost in their emotions.

"ALRIGHT THEN. I'LL SAY IT FOR YOU!" He replied, tilting his head sideways a bit, just as he did when he read suspects on their cases. He saw her shoulders come down from their tense position, her bleak eyebrows, her head slightly shaking 'no'. She didn't want to hear it.

"Cal..." her voice shook with fear and sadness and had reverted back to its previous whisper-like state.

"I... I!..." he kept raising his voice but the look on her face, her helplessness shook him to the core.

"I can't do this." he whispered. They had stayed in the same position they had been in when this started. She inhaled sharply as she felt the sobs shake her body. He instinctively grabbed her softly and allowed her to rest her head on his chest as he kept her in his warm embrace. They had done this many times but this was the first time that one of them had caused this moment to surface. It was also the first time Gillian felt Cal cry just as she was. He wasn't sobbing his heart out like her but he might as well have been.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Cal." she whispered, grabbing handfulls of his shirt. Her hands were balled up on his chest and her head was between them, laying gently above Cal's heart. His arms encircled her, keeping her close to him, never wanting to let go.

"No, no, _I'm_ sorry luv. I shouldn't have yelled, I shouldn't have hurt you. I just... I don't understand." he said. She looked up at him, tear-filled eyes meeting tear-filled eyes.

"Say it Cal. Please, just say it. This needs to end." she answered, preparing for his remorseful but honest declaration of hatred or maybe lack of trust or perhaps deception or-

"I love you." Now _that_ she was not expecting. He looked straight into her eyes with the slightest glimmer of hope that maybe she felt the same way. The hope was dim but it was still there and she could see it. She could see it all. Oh God, how could she have made that mistake? How could she have been so wrong?

"You... you don't hate me?" she asked. Her eyes were wide with surprise and she was sure she couldn't breathe.

"Are you insane woman? I love you more than my own life!" he stared back in surprise at her statement, the glimmer of hope glowing brighter with every passing second. She was in a state of total shock, how could she mistake love for hate? Two complete opposites. Oh... Oh! OH!

"Oh my God! When you discredited me and showed distrust I actually believed you because you were angry but I should've seen the deception markers masked by the anger!" she said incredulously.

"I'm a good liar - excellent actually- but I should have retained myself, I'm sorry luv. Please don't leave, please." he held her close. She looked up at him once more. She stared into his eyes and let her gaze wander down to his lips.

"You're not lying now are you?" she asked with a whisper.

"No." he answered simply with a voice that gave him an air of breathlessness. They moved almost simultaneously towards each other, two souls joining with a force surpassing any laws of physics. They closed their eyes as their lips met. Slowly and chastely they let their lips dance together. Her hands made their way up to his neck and cheek as his stayed on her waist, pulling her close. He tilted his head slightly, making sure to feel her lips against his in every way possible. When they finally broke apart, they were staring at each other's lips before looking up into their eyes. Their lips still shared the same breath from their proximity. Cal looked on curiously as her lips curved into a smile just as his mirrored hers instinctively.

"I love you too." It was the most sincere thing she had ever said. He couldn't help but capture her lips once more, silently informing her that he was hers. As their lips left one another once more he spoke.

"But why leave? Why would you leave because of what you saw?" he asked, lightly touching her cheek almost as if to assure himself that she was real and wouldn't disappear into thin air.

"Our company, our friendship, were founded by trust. How can a building keep standing if you destroy its base?" she asked rhetorically. They silently stared at each other in a comfortable silence when Cal spoke once more.

"I think we should leave. It must be past midnight." he said and he was sure she could see the question on his face.

"I'm staying Cal. Definitely." she stroked his cheek, taking in his peaceful look. They walked hand in hand to the parking lot, stealing kisses from each other along the way. As they finally had to part they looked at each other, each one next to their car.

"We're going to have to fix this. I don't think I can handle staying away from you for too long. I might get paranoid." he joked, though his offer was completely serious.

"Yes, we will, won't we? By the way, I've never heard you beg before. Hearing you say 'please' twice in the same sentence is a first for me." she smirked, leaning against her car.

"When this, our relationship, gets to a certain point, which I'm sure it will being the romantics we are, I think hearing me beg will be something you will get used to darlin'." He smirked almost wickedly, letting her know exactly what he meant.

"_You_ a romantic? I guess we'll have to see, won't we? And I could say the same thing about me, _darling_." she was smirking devilishly which was something Cal had never seen before.

"I always knew you weren't a good girl." he said as his smirk grew.

"Goodnight Cal." she grinned, getting inside her car. She shot him one more smile, the same he had seen after their every kiss, before driving off. He watched her drive off and licked his lips. She could awake so many feelings in him at once but none overshadowed his love for her.

"That woman is going to be the death of me." he said to himself with a smile as he got into his car and drove off home to await the next opportunity he'd have to see her.

**Review please!**


End file.
